A Bittersweet Love
by Starred
Summary: It was sick, he knew it since the start yet he couldn't help but love him more. Even if it meant having to put on a fake smile, to forgive him and to just keep on going.


**Title: **A Bittersweet Love

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary:** It was sick, he knew it since the start yet he couldn't help but love him more. Even if it meant having to put on a fake smile, to forgive him and to just keep on going.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashback_

**Announcement: **This is dedicated to _**Haibara-Aileen**~ _Merry Christmas, maman~ I hope you'll enjoy this~

~.~.~

Tsuna was leaning against the wall of his office while tears ran down his cheeks. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised to see Reborn cheating on him and that he should just get used to it since it wasn't the first time that that happened.

But every time he saw him kissing or sweet talking someone else, his heart would clench in pain and sorrow. Which was of course, completely natural. But anyway, he knew it wasn't a healthy relationship, it was sick and it just brought him pain. However, he just loved him so much that he couldn't bring himself to let him go. He wouldn't... he just couldn't.

"I-I really love him, but he always keeps doing the same thing. I...I don't know what to do anymore," Tsuna murmured while wiping the tears away, but no matter what he do, they only kept streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't forget that scene that he had seen earlier. "W-Why Reborn? Why? I-I love you yet you keep betraying me."

**_Flashback_**

_Tsuna was humming happily, he was going to Reborn's apartment to surprise him. They haven't been able to talk much since he was usually busy with paperwork while Reborn had to go complete some missions. He smiled and quietly opened the door of the big apartment, then he quietly closed it behind him. He couldn't wait to see the look on Reborn's face when he sees him. As he walked towards Reborn's bedroom, he could hear groans and moans. His blood ran cold as he froze for a moment. It took him his all to keep on going by numbly walking forward._

_'Please, don't let it be what I'm think it is...P-Please god, no...D-Don't let it be...' He bit his lower lip hard as he stopped in front of the door without making a sound. He noticed that the door was ajar, so he carefully peeked inside and what he had saw made his heart-break as his eyes were immediately filled with tears._

_"R-Reborn~! F-Faster~!" He heard the woman mewled as he watched Reborn thrust faster and harder. "M-More~! N-Nghhh~! I-I'm almost there~!"_

_"Amore," Reborn groaned while gripping tighter on her hips, he didn't know how it all ended up like this. It just started with the usual flirting, then BOOM! It ended up with them having sex. He knew that if Tsuna found out, it wouldn't end well. After all, he had promised him that he wouldn't cheat on him again. It was a mistake he couldn't take back, he knew that he would just have to stay quiet and never let Tsuna find out._

_What he didn't know was that Tsuna was watching what was happening with a broken look on his face._

_"R-REBORN~!" The woman screamed while tightening around him as she cummed. Then she soon went limp as she panted erotically._

_"Amore," he growled as he also came, he panted slightly and pulled out of her as he took off the condom and threw it in the trash._

_She purred happily and immediately clung onto him. Reborn merely looked at her and let her do as she pleased._

_The tears that Tsuna was holding in started to spill as he closed his eyes. With a broken heart, he quietly turned around and left the apartment, not wanting to witness anything more._

_'R-Reborn...Y-You promised...W-Why? W-Why?! I-I... I loved you...' Tsuna started to sob as he fell on his knees._

**_Flashback Done_**

Tsuna sat on the couch in his office as he stared blankly at the floor, the same memory kept repeating itself before his eyes. He shook his head slowly before letting his caramel orbs show the pain he felt, but also the love.

A bitter smile appeared on his face. "I love him too much...I know our love is sick...however...I can't help but love him even more..."

He stood up and wiped the tears while smiling, knowing that it would all just end in the same way as always. Tsuna forgiving Reborn, Reborn promising to not do it again, then him breaking the promise. It will just be an endless cycle.

Tsuna knew he would always end up forgiving Reborn, it was now a bad habit. But inside, he was slowly breaking apart, and he knew that his fake smiles were slowly cracking.

He chuckled bitterly to himself, before taking a deep breath and leave the office. And as usual, a fake smile pasted itself on his face as he saw Reborn walking towards him, acting as if nothing had happened, not knowing what the brunet had witnessed.

Tsuna mustered a bright smile as he walked towards Reborn as well, and hugged him tightly. A lonely tear slowly rolled down his cheek...and fortunately, the other did not notice as he put a hand on the fluffy brown locks.

_'Reborn...I love you..'_

~.~.~

**Author's Note:** I want to thank for _**xX .Chu-Chan. Xx**_ beta-ing this and helping me with the title~ Anyway, please R&R. ;P


End file.
